


Hidden Confessions

by michaelangdons



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelangdons/pseuds/michaelangdons
Summary: Ever since the apocalypse, Mallory has been desperate to tell someone the truth. One night, she tries to confide in best friend, Coco, and it doesn't go as expected...
Relationships: Mallory & Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Mallory/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hidden Confessions

Mallory laid next to Coco, taking in the blinding darkness of their shared room. Her mind, fixated on the shallow breaths from the girl next to her. 

“Mal? What are you thinking about?” Coco grumbled, flicking the lamp on beside her and rolling closer to Mallory. Concerned eyes met cold as Coco studied the worried look among the other woman’s face.

Mallory sighed, for months now she’d been desperate to tell Coco the truth. See, Mallory was the only one who remembered the events of the apocalypse. Everyone was none the wiser ever since she erased the timeline. Poor, naive Coco has no idea that in some twisted altered reality she was a budding instagram influencer with a less than impressive boyfriend and a hatred for cold-press juice. Or that the erased timeline saw Mallory waiting on hand and foot for Coco, although the same could be said for the present day, but she doesn’t talk about that.

It was safe to say that Mallory felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, hiding it from the other girls at Robichaux, wasn’t ideal, but it was easy enough. She even avoided the temptation of telling Cordelia the truth, believing that even if she wanted, she would sound clinically insane and not a single person would believe her story. Besides, Mallory’s powers couldn’t grow for Cordelia’s sake anyways. 

But Coco? Coco was different. Coco stayed awake most nights and held Mallory as she broke down about her childhood, her fears and worries. Coco would never doubt Mallory’s story, she trusted and believed her. Some nights, Mallory found the confession forming in her mind and getting too tangled up in her mouth to come out.She knew the truth would be safe with Coco, after all, they were best friends. 

Best Friends. A term that they had both mutually agreed on and accepted, yet, not so secretly they yearned for more. The other girls at the academy were very aware, with Cordelia catching on after Coco had begged for one double bed, despite the fact their room could clearly cater for two. Nobody spoke about it, it was a silent agreement that they all just wait until one of them caves and professes their love. Although, with each day filed with hopeless longing stares, they started to believe that that day would never come.

Coco snuggled into the crook of Mallory’s neck, a regular occurrence and a sign amongst the girls that she was ready to listen to whatever Mal had to say. “You can tell me anything you want, Mal, you know that.” Mallory let out a small smile and reached out to wrap her arms around the frame lying next to her, whispering something that sounded similar to “I know.”

Just like them nights, Mallory felt the words forming in her brain, the tone of voice she'd use, how she’d tell Coco everything. Taking a deep breath to steady out the pounding heartbeat that was rudely interrupting the tranquil environment of Mallory’s secret domestic utopia, she pulled away from her friend, levelling with her and looking her directly in the eyes.

“Okay, Coco, I need to tell you something but you have to promise me you won’t laugh, or shout, or think I’m insane. If you do I understand because it sounds crazy to me too, but.” Suddenly, Mallory’s rambling was cut off by a pair of lips, so quickly that she thought she had imagined it.

Slowly the girl opened her eyes and saw Coco smiling at her with a megawatt grin, before settling back down and closing her eyes. “I know Mal, me too” she mumbled before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

For what felt like hours, Mallory remained speechless. Staring at the ceiling unable to comprehend what had just happened. She looked at the girl lying content in her arms and smiled. 

Perhaps telling Coco that she’s the next supreme could wait a while…


End file.
